La Vita Nuova
by JulietWeiss
Summary: -*HIATUS POR TEMPO INDEFINIDO / POR FAVOR LEIA O MEU PERFIL*- A paz se estabelece em Fortuna. Uma nova vida e um novo início está prestes a mudar a vida de Kyrie e Nero.
1. Introdução

_**All Characters © Capcom and Hideaki Itsuno**_

* * *

Dado aos acontecimentos ocorridos, Sanctus planejava usar Dante como o núcleo do Salvador e usar Yamato para abrir os portões do inferno para atraí-lo até Fortuna. Ele tentou convencer Nero a deixar-se ser absorvido para o núcleo da estátua, mas no final das contas conseguiu absorvê-lo de qualquer modo.

Credo, apresar de sua lealdade, acaba por trair Sanctus pelo fato de usar Kyrie para a continuação da cerimônia de reerguer o salvador. Não permitindo tamanha ousadia, Sanctus assassina Credo e dá continuidade a cerimônia.

O último pedido de Credo que seria salvar Kyrie e Nero foi feito a Dante. Sendo assim, quando Dante destrói um portão do inferno com a Yamato, Sancuts aparece na forma de Alto Angelo, revelando depois, que não passa de uma armadura vazia. Mais tarde, assume a forma de Sanctus Diabolica no coração do Salvador. Nero, após de absorvido, foi capaz de derrotar Sanctus nesta forma, por dentro, salvando Kyrie.

Sendo assim, o herói passa a estabelecer e devolver a paz que havia sido roubada na ilha de Fortuna.

* * *

:: PERSONAGENS ::

• Kyrie: nasceu e foi criada na cidade de Fortuna, e ainda reside com o seu irmão Credo, um dos fundadores da Order of The Sword. Ela é a cantora principal no festival da cidade, e amiga de infância de Nero.

• Nero: é um dos cavaleiros da Order of the Sword, uma ordem religiosa que adora Sparda. Ele é um órfão criado por Credo e Kyrie, na cidade de Fortuna. Não se sabe ao certo quem são os seus pais, mas Sanctus, o líder da Ordem, refere-se a ele múltiplas vezes como um descendente com o sangue de Sparda. Ele possuiu um braço amaldiçoado por um demônio que lhe permite aumentar a sua força e puxar os inimigos para perto de si.

• Credo: é um dos membros fundadores da Order of the Sword, e o irmão de Kyrie. Ele é o supremo general dos cavaleiros sagrados da cidade de Fortuna, uma posição que ocupa graças ao seu talento com a espada e profunda lealdade com a Ordem. Ele trata Nero como se fosse família, mas não confia nele nem nas suas capacidades. É revelado que ele é um demônio, que assume a forma de anjo, e obriga Nero a combater contra ele.

• Sanctus: é o lider da Order of the Sword, supostamente assassinado por Dante, numa catedral durante a realização de uma missa. Mais tarde é ressuscitado durante a cerimônia da Ascensão.


	2. Um novo começo

O sol nasce no horizonte de Fortuna juntamente ao cantarolar dos pequenos seres indefesos que passam a sobrevoar calmamente a cidade. O constante e repetido som emitido pelos pássaros próximos a janela de seu dormitório faz com que a garota desperte. Apesar de poucas horas de sono, foi o suficiente para que repousasse por completo, fazendo com que aproveite o momento agradável proporcionado pelo belo dia da qual foi agraciada com um quente e brilhoso sol atravessando a fresta da cortina, que por um momento a cegará após abrir seus olhos sonolentos.

O dia que se passou deixou o peso e cansaço sobre o seu corpo, mas nada impediu que sua força interior falasse mais alto e lhe devolvesse a auto-estima para mais um início de um novo dia. Kyrie levantou-se de sua cama e dirigiu-se até o banheiro após uma breve olhada no tempo lá fora, que por sinal estava limpo e claro como era de se esperar. Hoje é o dia em que ela fará a abertura da missa oferecido a Credo, seu irmão e membro fundador da _Order of The Sword_ que acabou sendo morto por Sanctus.

Ao entrar em seu grande e bem iluminado banheiro, verifica suas roupas e acessórios previamente organizados no dia anterior. A garota para em frente ao espelho e fica a observar sua face, comparando com a expressão de abatida que estava no dia de ontem com seu ar de alívio que está hoje, tudo por causa daquele que lhe deu motivo a mais para viver. Kyrie começa a se despir e logo em seguida entra no box, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta corrediça, pois quer sentir o ar fresco que vem da janela enquanto se banha. Mais desperta que há alguns segundos atrás, que dado seus pensamentos confusos em lembranças dolorosas, porém agradáveis por causa de Nero _(mesmo que inicialmente assustadoras devido aos acontecimentos)_, a fizeram acreditar que se havia passado muitos minutos e que não poderia se atrasar para a missa. Seguido de vários minutos sob a relaxante e nostálgica ducha do chuveiro, Kyrie se dá conta de que passou tempo demais se banhando, da qual segundo a sua própria percepção pareceu ser o dia inteiro.

Após desligar a ducha ela estende sua mão direita para alcançar sua toalha com belos bordados que se encontra no suporte preso a parede, seca-se detalhada e vagarosamente, aproveitando a agradável sensação de ter saído do chuveiro e, inevitavelmente, pensando em Nero. Vestiu-se com o seu vestido preferido que sempre utiliza quando ele avisa que vai vê-la cantar e começa a pentear seu cabelo com o pente de marfim que receberá de herança de sua avó.

Ao se deparar com sua imagem refletida no espelho, percebe a ausência do objeto mais novo e belo que se tornou importante para o seu cotidiano: o colar que Nero havia lhe dado. Kyrie sai do banheiro e locomove-se em direção ao pequeno criado-mudo da cor chocolate/noce que se localiza ao lado de sua cama. Ela estende suas mãos e alcança o colar delicadamente que estava sobre ele, como se fosse feito do cristal mais delicado do mundo. Embora este não seja o mais belo e caro dos colares já criado, ele é banhado a ouro com um pingente de rosa, e não há qualquer outro objeto que tenha tamanha significância e valor sentimental quanto aquele. Kyrie coloca o colar em seu pescoço e dirige-se quarto a fora.

Ela sempre se perguntou o porquê de um quarto tão grande e luxuoso existir em uma igreja, ainda mais uma devotada ao culto à Sparda, onde as regras da igreja são bem rígidas e de desapego material. Fato que a fazia pensar eventualmente nesse ponto era tanto quanto ao tamanho e arquitetura do quarto, era a localização do mesmo: seu quarto localiza-se na parte de trás da igreja, no próprio santuário principal da igreja, porém no terceiro andar, com uma vista limpa para a floresta próxima a cidade dado aos detalhes do mesmo, certamente que a localização e arquitetura do quarto foi projetada toda pensando meticulosamente em aproveitar ao máximo o sol, vento, e ar fresco da natureza que a floresta proporciona à igreja.

Em passos acelerados, Kyrie passa a percorrer o caminho determinado até o salão principal, pelo qual fica a admirar as pinturas de quadro que estão posto à vista perante o corredor.

Ela finalmente chega à ante-sala do palco. Virou-se para o espelho pra se certificar que se arrumou adequadamente, respira por um segundo e tenta se acalmar, pois sabe que Nero vai estar na platéia hoje, mesmo sem ele ter confirmado presença.

Todos estavam lá, desde moradores e freqüentadores humildes da Igreja até os mais nobres das pessoas que são conhecidas de Credo. Kyrie dirige-se em meio ao palco e educadamente passa a cumprimentá-los, seguido de um breve discurso oferecido ao irmão, devido à tamanha falta que sua presença o fará:

_"Quando amamos, transmitimos nossos sentimentos em pequenos atos e gestos, e as palavras não importam mais.  
Quando precisamos de alguém, sentimos sua presença, e as palavras não têm mais sentido.  
Quando nos sentimos sós e abandonados, surge uma palavra ou um gesto e descobrimos que nunca estaremos sós.  
E a culpa? A culpa é da vida que tem início, meio e fim.  
A nossa culpa está apenas em amar tanto e sentir tanto em perder alguém.  
Mas o tempo é remédio e nele conquistamos o consolo, com ele pensamos nos bons momentos.  
E com um pouco mais de tempo, transformamos nossos entes queridos em eternos companheiros.  
Nossos sonhos ganham aliados, nossa independência ganha acompanhantes, nossa vida conquista anjos.  
"E no fim apenas a saudade e uma certeza: Não importa onde estejam, estarão sempre conosco."_

Os instrumentos começam a tocar ao fundo, fazendo com que a garota respire fundo e se acalme, observando tudo e todos ao seu redor. Estava um pouco ansiosa mas ela já passará por isso várias vezes, é uma sensação de costume já. Ela para por um segundo e procura rapidamente na platéia por Nero, mas não o encontra. Há muitas pessoas hoje na catedral. Ela fica um pouco insegura, imaginando que ele possa não ter ido, ao contrário das expectativas de Kyrie, porém começa a cantar, pois foi até ali para isso.

Mesmo a realidade sendo o contrario de seu desejo, ela ainda teima em procurá-lo, discretamente, e a medida que vai procurando por Nero, ela vai tendo mais certeza de que ele não apareceu hoje, e tenta se motivar com o fato de ter muito mais pessoa na catedral hoje do que o normal. Porém isso não é o bastante para ela se Nero não estiver. Se houvesse apenas ele na platéia, seria muito mais reconfortante e gratificante do que uma platéia de dez mil espectadores. Todos que estão naquele grandioso salão fazem questão de ver e ouvir Kyrie cantar, ainda mais agora do que nunca dado os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Parece que não estão ali, em seu coração e em sua mente, e cada vez mais que seus olhos passam pela platéia à procura de seu amado, mais e mais essa sensação de salão vazio vai se tornando não apenas vazio, mas também gélido e escuro. Mas, apesar disso, ela continua a fazer um desempenho impecável para seus telespectadores.

Der repente, o salão que parecia estar vazio, gélido e que a pouco se tornará intransportável se estar dentro, tornou-se quente, vivo, alegre e o melhor lugar do mundo em que ela poderia estar, pois Nero estava nele. Ele estava sentado no mesmo local pelo qual costuma sentar-se, quando vai assisti-la se apresentar em qualquer ocasião que se ocorra na catedral. Kyrie já estava no set final, prestes a terminar sua apresentação, e mais ansiosa pelo qual já estava seus olhos continuavam correndo pela platéia, principalmente para Nero.

Enfim, ela termina seu último par de notas e dá um suspiro de alívio, sorrindo para a multidão, agradecendo-lhes e percorre o caminho para fora do palco. Em seguida, caminhou até o local em que Nero estava sentado e com um sorriso tímido perguntou:

- Eu me saí bem?

- Você sempre faz uma performance incrível. _*ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios*_

A garota passou a ficar com sua face corada, desviando seu olhar para os lados. Após estas poucas palavras, subitamente Nero se levanta de seu assento e se dirigi ao corredor, porém para pouco antes de chegar ao corredor principal, ele olha sobre seu ombro esquerdo para Kyrie e diz:

- Você pode me acompanhar? Gostaria de falar com você por alguns minutos.

Dito isso, vai em direção à saída pelo corredor que fica ao lado do banco ao qual estava sentado a passos apressados, como se estivesse muito nervoso com algo. Sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido ou o motivo para ele agir desta maneira, ela se apressa em segui-lo até a saída.

Ao chegar sob a marquise de mármore na entrada da igreja, Nero reduz um pouco o ritmo de suas passadas, aparente para que Kyrie pudesse alcançá-lo, porém seguindo até em direção ao chafariz da entrada da igreja.

Ainda surpresa, e um pouco assustada com a reação um tanto fria de Nero, Kyrie começa a imaginar o motivo de ele estar frio, talvez um pouco bravo com ela. Começa a rever todos os trágicos e marcantes eventos dos últimos dois dias, onde sua vida mudou completamente em poucas horas. Ela se lembra dos momentos em que esteve com Nero e tudo o que ele fez para salva-la de Sanctus, o derrotando e expondo sua verdadeira face, que na verdade era justamente o contrario do que sempre se fez parecer, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Lembrando de quando chegou na igreja com seu irmão Credo, quando tinha 4 anos, Sanctus já era amável e calmo, nunca demonstrando qualquer traço de sua verdadeira natureza, ao qual foi totalmente desmascarada graças aos eventos dos últimos dias. Pensando sobre o pontífice, Kyrie passa a lembrar que se sentia incomodada com algo relacionado a ele, mas nunca soube descrever o que era. Agora, pensando melhor, sabe muito bem o porquê do choque que teve quando descobriu as verdadeiras intenções do sumo-sacerdote.

Repentinamente o fato de Nero estar _(ao que tudo indica)_ chateado com ela, interrompe suas divagações a respeito do clérigo e a faz pensar novamente no que ela possa ter feito para ter irritado Nero ou mesmo o feito estar sendo tão frio com ela.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao lado do chafariz, Nero para bruscamente, porém não se vira. Após alguns segundos, que para Kyrie pareceram vários minutos, ele finalmente fala algo, apesar de um pouco baixo, diz sem se virar:

- Você estará livre amanhã de noite?

Pega de surpresa pela pergunta de Nero, o coração de Kyrie começa a bater tão forte que ela consegue escutá-lo como se eles estivessem atrás de seus ouvidos, mas duvidando de que seus tímpanos ouviram, e do que pensa que entendeu, ela tenta perguntar, mas sua voz parece não querer sair de sua garganta, e sua boca abre sem sair som algum. Ela respira, engole em seco e faz a pergunta, e fica feliz, mas nervosa pelas palavras terem finalmente saído de sua boca:

- De-desculpe, não entendi o que você falou.

Sem jeito, Nero se vira em direção à Kyrie e tenta corrigir o que falou:

- Eu sei que é um convite repentino, ainda mais que hoje é o funeral do Credo, mas você vai estar ocupada amanhã para jantar comigo?

Com a certeza de que seus tímpanos não estivessem a enganado, Kyrie fica sem reação por alguns segundos, fitando os olhos azuis acinzentados de Nero, pelo qual estavam desviados para os lados. Ao perceber e não querendo fazer com que ele fique na espera de sua resposta, ela acaba gaguejando um pouco as suas palavras:

- N-não, eu não estarei ocupada... Estarei livre para lhe fazer companhia.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Kyrie, Nero fica em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela teve a impressão de ter visto a face de Nero levemente corada, mas estava muito envergonhada por não saber o que fazer ao certo e para não demonstrar tamanha timidez, ficou cabisbaixa fitando apenas os pés do garoto.

- Tenho um compromisso agora. Te espero aqui amanhã, durante o por do sol.

Dito isso, Nero simplesmente sai andando com passos firmes e decididos em direção a saída dos portões da igreja.

Com o coração feliz e um sorriso estampado no rosto pelo qual não conseguia esconder, Kyrie fica olhando para as costas de Nero enquanto sua imagem sumia ao se afastar pela distância, pois nada naquele momento era mais importante que este acontecimento que se passou durante esses minutos que os dois estavam juntos, conversando.

Kyrie estava sentindo um pouco de culpa pois parecia não estar de luto completamente por seu irmão como deveria, mas não conseguia, pois além de saber que Credo não gostaria que ela derramasse lágrimas por causa dele, admirar Nero era algo tão importante que ela não conseguiria evitar, mesmo que quisesse.

Sendo assim, ela dá meia volta e se locomove para dentro da Igreja, de volta ao funeral. Kyrie passa a se concentrar no culto, fazendo esforço para não pensar apenas no Nero. Se bem que, depois de tal acontecimento, dificilmente ela não vai ter como não pensar nele, pois querendo ou não, no dia de amanhã ela terá um encontro juntamente com a pessoa pelo qual ama e deseja ter para o resto de sua vida.


End file.
